The Perfect Man
by PrincessTaya
Summary: well, Sam and Dean get into an argument which leads to a bet which leads to Dean showing Sam a thing or two about what it really means to be It's Slash SO Beware!I Own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so I asked if you want to see my other ideas and I got some good response so here's a tidbit off another fic idea of mine. Again another fun Wincest fic, I tired of all the angst stuff. Let me know what you think!!**

How the hell did this even start?

Dean and I were just sitting in yet another motel room in another no name town. We didn't have any cases (things had got really quite after the almost apocalypse) so we were enjoying the time off with some greasy Chinese and day time T.V.

Dean had been channel surfing and had stop on Tyra who was doing a piece on how to find the perfect boyfriend. Dean had said "this is a load of crap! This chic wouldn't now the perfect man if her came up and smacked her on the ass!" which I then respond by informing Dean that 'the perfect man' would smack her on the ass only assholes like him would. And from there more names where called and a few more insults thrown around until we ended up here.

"I bet you 150 bucks and radio control for the next month that I'll prove I can be the best boyfriend ever!" Dean challenged with a far too smug smirk he used just to infuriate me "Fine, it's a bet! But I don't want to hear you bitching when you lose!" I moved from the bed I had been sitting on and over to the chair in the corner with my back to Dean, my way of say 'this conversation is over'.

I heard Dean's footsteps and then the sound of the keys clinging together which meant Dean was probably going to the Bar, his way of saying 'the conversations over and I win'. But before he headed to the door he came up behind me and whispered right into my ear in a deep smooth tone "Oh I won't lose, that I promise you, Babe."

Oh shit what have I gotten myself into?!


	2. Thoughtful

THE NEXT MORNING

When I woke up I realized quickly that Dean wasn't in the room. He probably spent the night with one of his 'bar buddies'. Whatever.

So I decided to get online and see if I could find us a case. I was setting there for a good 30 minutes when I heard the impala's engine roaring. Then Dean was coming through the door with a brown paper bag and a tray of what I assumed was coffee.

Dean set the try down on the table next to my laptop then started removing the contents from the bag. Then the scent hit me. No Way!

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked as I shut my laptop my full attention on Dean now. Dean who seemed different somehow, not bad, just different. "Yeah, it is." No snarky, no sarcasm. "Christo" no reaction, just Dean's light chuckle as he set up our food.

Our food, to my utter surprise was all healthy. Scrambled egg with tofu, freshly made fruit filled crêpes, and a bowl of assorted sliced fruits. No Bacon, No globs of melt cheese like substance, No grease of any kind! "Wow Dean this is awesome. Why?" I couldn't help but be suspicious. I mean this is Dean, self proclaimed prank king! Dean just shrugged and pulled out the forks.

I looked at the tray with cups and realized there were three instead of two "What's with the extra drink?" I picked up one of the Styrofoam cups and gingerly lifted the lid inspecting its content. "Well two are coffee and the one your holding is a special herbal Tea that supposed to go great with this breakfast. And it's filled with all kinds of vitamins and stuff plus I asked them to put in two table spoons of honey." Dean spoke nonchalantly "Honey?" Dean seemed to only be giving me more questions than answers.

"Yeah, honey is supposed to help prevent migraines and I figured you know…." He trailed of motioning towards me in explanation. "Wow Dean, Thanks man this is great!" I let my gratitude show on my face as I thanked him. Dean looked up at me at for the first time in a long time, Smiled!

Not Smirk! SMILE, a genuine smile!

I could help myself from whispering "Christo" again just in case. This caused Dean to throw his head back and laugh, really laugh! "I'm not possessed Sam I swear!" he continued to laugh for a few minutes then he leaned towards me and in a low tone "I'm just in a good mood, okay babe?"

Did he just call me, Babe?

Dean gave me an amused smile at my odious confusion then began counting down.

"10…..9…..8….7….6….5…4…3...2." OH!

"The Bet!" as realization washed over me so did a sort of depression. So this was all an act. "Oh" I knew disappointment was evident in my voice "Sammy?" Concern was evident in Deans.

"I'm Fine" I said to quickly. Dean gave me his 'yeah right' look then brought his hand up to my forehead checking for a fever (which I didn't have). But instead of removing his hand he let slide down to palm my cheek ,leaning so close we were sharing air " I will prove to you I can be 'The Perfect Man', that was the deal. I just decide the best way to do that was to be YOUR perfect man." He said this like it was set in stone. Then lightly kissed my temple realizing my cheek then pulling away and starting into his food.

"Oh by the way I put your IPod jack back in the car, I hope that's okay" he waited to say until after he swallowed, showing the manners I thought he had forgotten. "Why?" I asked instantly blushing at the shakiness of my own voice. Dean simply smiled "I figured you'd want to hear something other than my music for a change" he lightly chuckled again then sipped his coffee.

Act or not, Dean sure as hell knew what he was doing. What have I gotten myself into?!


	3. Romantic

**A/N Okay so the song is Lifehouse's- Hanging By a moment it's one of my favorite song s and it just seemed to fit. Oh and I need a bit of help I need a list of traits that you think make the perfect man, no not physical traits personality traits, it would be a big help! Thanks!**

Okay this was just going too far! I mean seriously!

Dean had been completely considerate all day. He didn't argue when I gave the directions, he didn't get mad when I got us lost just smiled and kindly pointed out the right direction then he got us a nice room in an actual hotel because and I quote 'I know how much you hate those ratty motels'. And now he was trying to get me to pick were we should eat dinner, crazy!

"No way Dean you pick! I'm tired of choosing" I pouted like a spoiled child which only caused Dean to chuckle " Okay Sammy, whatever you want" Dean was the poster child for relaxed bliss as he steered his baby towards wherever we were headed.

The trip was short and silent but comfortable none the less. And when we got to our destination I nearly died right on the spot. Dean Winchester had just pulled into the parking lot of and actual restaurant! Not a diner or dive a restaurant! And a nice one at that!

"Dean we can't afford this!" As much as I was enjoying having Dean being so nice I didn't need us going broke in the process. "No worries Sammy! I'm friends with the owner; she'll take care of us." Dean explained as he held open the entrance door for me.

"Dean!" was the first thing I heard as we entered and small blonde girl ran up to Dean and he scooped her up like it was routine. "Hey! How's my baby girl huh?" Dean asked her as he walked forward with the little girl in his arms. "I'm great! Momma said I can get a puppy if I make straight A's on my report card!" The girl informed "Is that so well then you better go study" Dean gave her a dazzling smile then set her down again as she told him goodnight. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then turned to me "Goodnight Sam!" then ran off to where I don't know.

Dean must have noticed my confusion because he began to explain "That was Tessa she's the owners daughter, I helped them out a few years back. Tess had been kidnapped by a demon who want to still her gift" Dean's face had darkened and he seemed to be fighting memories behind his eye's "Gift?" I prompted hoping to pull him out of whatever was paining him.

It worked because his face instantly brightened "Tess can read thoughts, but only if she's touching you. She knew who you where because I told her." He said and pointed to the side of his head. I nodded in understand, It wasn't that hard to believe in our line of work. Dean grabbed my hand and lead me over to a corner table away from the noise of all the other costumers but instead of releasing my hand like I thought he would he continued to hold on to my hand from across the table.

And as out of the ordinary as it was I could bring myself to pull away, in truth it was nice to be able to hold Deans hand, he was always so warm. I wasn't paying much attention to the women who came up to our table until I heard my name "you must be the infamous Sam! Dean here never shuts up about you!" she exclaimed n her sweet southern accent. She looked like an older version of Tess, long pale blonde hair, pale skin and misty blue eyes. Brilliantly beautiful in a sort of mystic way.

"I don't talk about him that much. Sam this is Cassandra, Tessa's mother and the owner of this fin establishment." Dean introduce as his face turned bright red. Wait, the great Dean Winchester blushed? "You do so! All I ever hear from you is Sam this Sammy that! It's absolutely precious." Judging by the mischievous glint in Cassandra's eye I assumed she was rather fond of getting under Deans skin. I like her already.

"Give us mu usual. Please." Dean order giving another dazzling smile. Cassandra took our drink orders then headed to the back. Dean and I made small talk until a rather large man with a guitar cases came and stood beside our table "now I know you didn't come in here and expect to get anything for free" his voice was deep and menacing but had a mocking edge. Dean just smirked up at the man " Well what if I did" He said as he stood and looked the man straight in the eye's then " DEAN!" the man's face broke out in a smile and he wrapped his massive arms around dean who hugged him right back " Dale man it's good to see ya!"

"So this must be Sam! " 'Dale' said as he looked over at me. Dean just blushed again sent me an apologetic glance "yeah this is him" he motioned towards me and I offered the man my hand which he quickly shook. "Well why don't you get you lazy ass over there and provide this man with some entertainment" Dale pointed over to a small makeshift stage in the corner of the room that had a small mic stand and a bench set up on it. "No way" Dean declined shaking his head. Wait a minute "Do you sing?" I asked disbelief obvious in my voice "you've never heard him? Aw hell now you have to sing!"

Dean looked at me then back to Dale then shook his head and headed towards the stage. Oh my god he was actually going to sing! Dale handed him an acoustic guitar as he sat on the stool and a small man set up the mic adjusting the stand for Dean. He looked up at me and never looked away as he began playing the intro. Damn Dean can play guitar?!

When he began to sing I nearly fell out of my chair, Dean had an amazing voice! Once I recovered from I just starred at Dean who hadn't looked away from me yet and just listened.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you....

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you

When he finished I was sure I wasn't breathing, he hadn't looked anywhere else but at me as he sang. He stood from his stool thanking all those applauding then he walked over to our table " so what'd you think?" he asked looking a bit hesitant " It was amazing I never knew you could sing like that or play guitar! " His dazzling smile replaced his hesitance at my praise "Thanks Sammy that means a lot from you. Besides that song always reminded me of you." I defiantly quite breathing at that point as I remembered all the lyrics then I was the one blushing like crazy.

Dean laughed lightly then leaned close to my ear (which seemed to be becoming a habit for him) and sang softly into my ear "I'm falling even more in love with you." and I official melted into my chair.


	4. Sorry!

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while! I've been moving and cleaning and i fell down the stairs in our new house and hit my head so i had to go to the E.R. I'm fine but i have bad headaches and am super tired so i haven't been get much work done. I promise i'll be getting the next chapters in everything done and podted very soon. I'm really sorry.**

_**-Lady L'Amor **_


	5. Loving part 1

**A/N Ok so sorry for any grammar or spelling errors my spellcheck is crap and i don't feel like going through and revising and editing. What can i say i'm lazy!**

The rest of the night was well... like a date.

We taked about everything, music, T.V and even books. Dean asked me question about when i was in stanford and he seemed like he really wanted to was amazing Dean told me things that i never knew about him, like he used to preform in a band( all hunters) for cash while i was away. And that he actaul had written a few songs himself!

We were both so relaxed. It was like the whole world melted weren't hunters, we were just Sam and Dean. And damn i don't think i'd ever seen Dean smiling so much in forever!

We sat at that table talking until they hade to close and then we headed back to our room. Were things got a little akward.

"Soo..." Was what my brilliant my supplyed after Dean and i fell into silence as we walked to our room. Dean laughed whole-heartedly then pulled me into a massive bear hug. " Can't...breathe...Dean..." i grasped and he released me almost reluctantly. " Come on Sammy let's get inside it's freezing" Dean shivered then opened our door.

"Alright you get the shower first and i'll head down and start our laundry" I stood there in shock as Dean got our dirty clothes toghther. Dean was going to do the was going to do the laundry!

Dean gazed at me confusion written clear in his emerald eyes " What?" he uttered looking completely clueless. As if this were all normal. " You win" i shook my head in defeat and waved my hand as if i were waving a white flag. The confusion on his face didn't wavier. " The bet, Dean. You win! You have convinced me you would make the perfect boyfreind"

" Oh right the bet! Really it's only been a day?"Dean sounded surpised as i waved him off " You win." was all i said as i grabbed a change of clothes and closed myself into the bathroom. I could hear Dean rummaging around in our room before i heard the front door opening and closing. I hurried threw my (cold) shower and got dressed.

I quickley got into bed and drifted to sleep with Dean's smiling face in my mind.

The Next Morning

_Wake up sunshine - Open up your sleepy eyes for me_ - _Wake up sunshine_

I groan inprotest at the blaring of the alarm that's intterupting my much need rest.

_Wake up sunshine - Open up your sleepy eyes for me_ - _Wake up sunshine_

I groan even louder when i realize that , that wasn't my normal alarm. "Damn it , Dean! how many times have i told you not the mess with..." I sat up ready to chuck my pillow at him only to find his bed still exactly the same as it was when i went to bed.

I looked around the room search for my phone which was still going off.

What i found was a gold stuffed bear sitting on the small table by the dresser with my phone rest in his little lap.I hurried over to the table and hit the 'End' button stoping my alarm. I glared at the bear as if he where to blame for this strange awakening.I looked around the room again not seeing any sign of a note. So i quickly got dressed and tryed calling Dean but he didn't pick up.

I was just about to go out and find him when there was a knock on the door " Who is it?" i asked slowing edging towards the door. " Room Service!" i chipper voice service?I opened the door allowing the young women in. She was pulling a large cart behind her with several tin dishes on different trays.

She set the larges tray on the small table next to the bear " I didn't order anything?" my confusion made it sound more like a question then a smiled brightly and stiffled a giggle then said " I know but he did" and handed my a photo of Dean kissing the same bear that was now sitting on the table.

The girl giggled again at my confused expression then took pity on me and flip the photo over were a note was written in Deans fimilar scrawl.

Hey Sammy,

Got a surprise for you! But you have to pick up a few things for me. So eat uo you've got a bust day ahead! When you done eating follow the coordinates on the bottom of the picture.

Love, D.

I flipped the photo over again and memorized the coordinates and slide the photo into my wallet. I sat down infront of the tray and cautiously lifted the lid on the first dish. Instead was a steaming pile of the most delious pancakes i have ever seen, covered with sliced cinnamon coated apples with a fluffy drolp of whipped cream in the center. And beside it was three thick slices of bacon and 4 small sasauge links. I'm pretty sure i was drooling.

i forced my self away form the tempting aroma and opened the second container which contained a bowl of cereal and two glass , one of milk and the other of orange juice. And it wasn't just any kind of cereal it was the exact kind i used to bug Dean to buy when we we're kids. Come to think of it these were both my favorite breakfast foods.

And Dean remembered. He always rememberd. Even when i forgot he always remembered. I didn't think it was possible but i think i just fell even more in love with him!


	6. Loving Part 2

STOP 1

I don't think i have ever eaten that fast in my entire life.

And i'm pretty sure i broke ever speed limit as i gunned the impala ( which Dean had LEFT for me) down the streets headed towards whatever Dean had instore for me.

When i finally reached my destination i find myself out side of 'Crazy Al's Music Shop' i parked in a haste and flung open the impala door and practicly ran inside. Behind the counter was a young girl, no older than 17 and she seemed rather exicted to see me.

"You must be Sam!" 'Shelli' as her name tag read practily squealed "uh yeah...' i mumbled absently as i looked for any sign of Dean. "He's not here,he said to give you this."Shelli giggled then handed me another photo, this one of Dean in head phones rocking out playing air guitar, and two cd's in clear cases.

One that had Sammy's Mix written in black marker across the front in a clear case and then a second one which wasn't labeled. I flipped over the photo and read the note which told me ' ONLY LISTEN TO YOUR MIX!'. I chuckled then slide the photo in my wallet next to the other.

I'm pretty sure Shelli tried to say something to me but i was already headed back to the impala. I slide the cd in and hit play and a wide smile spread across my face as 'Hear you me ' came bleeding threw the speakers. Of course he picked my favorite songs!

STOP 2

A candle shop?

Dean sent me to a candle shop...

I stood for a few mintues just looking up a the bulidings sign which read ' Annie Mays Candle Creations' before a elder woman with snow white hair opened shouted out the door " Would you just get on in here already!" and i hurried inside.

She went over to the counter and grabbed another photo and handed it to me and informed me " He was here a couple hours ago. He is such a sweetheart , visting me everytime he's in the area. Name's Annie May if you didn't get it from the sign."

. This time it was Dean kissing Annie May on the side of the head with such affection you would think she was his grandmother or something. And again i slide the photo in my wallet after checking the coordinates. i was about to leave when Annie May shouted " Now what just a mintue, boy! There's more than that!"

She then pulled a brown paper bag out from behind the count and handed to me as well. The bag was stapled shut and had " DO NOT OPEN!" written across the front. Damn It!

Annie May chuckled at my obvious frustration " Don't worry Hun, it'll all be worth the wait." she said and i nodded excepting her wisdom and headed for the door. " Wait!" I turned and She was staring me straight in the eye's with a look of pure steel then said in a steady "That boy loves you more than life itself and would do anything for better appericate him." I swallowed the large lump that had formed in my throat and blinked back the tears that had welled up in my eye's. She was right Dean would do anything for me and all i had ever done was hurt him, i don't deserve him.

" I Will" I promised , swearing to myself that i would let Dean know just how much he means to me.

With a final search glare Annie nodded a goodbye to me and i was out the door.

I laughed when i heard the next song on the CD.

it was ' More than i deserve by Christian Kane.

STOP 3

Why am i not surprised.

The coordinates from the candle shop lead me to 'Susanna's BBQ' and apparently Dean is personally saved every memeber of the Susannna staff!Susanna herself is absoultely crazy about my brother and how amazingly kind he is. He seems Dean vist here as well and preformed every know protection spell on this place and it's staff and he has even help pay for some of the renivations.

What the Hell?How is it i'm the only on who didn't know my big brother was a fucking saint!

i was handed another photo this time of Dean with a bib around his neck and a knife in fork in hand with a goofy grin spread across his face. I couldn't help but grin as well then slide the photo in my wallet with the rest after checking the coordinates once more.

This time i was given a large paper sack and a bottle of homemade strawberry wine. I had to practicly shove my way out of there with everyone who wanted to tell me their 'Dean story'. But of course a soon as i got back on the road the oh so delicious aroma's from the bag were starting to cause my stomach to groan in my mind was going into withdraw! I really needed to eat but i needed to see Dean more.

Damn it all !

FINAL STOP

Oh My God...It's goregous!

He had really gone out of his way for this. When i pulled up to the destination all i could see was a large boardwalk that led out to an amaing crystline lake. And the sun was setting just right sending a warm orange-pink light across the water.

i stood there on just breathing when i caught sight of another picture sitting on the railing at the end of the boardwalk next to it was a single red rose. I picked up the flower and photo this time the picture toke my breathe away.

It was of Dean of course but he was sitting on the railing and he was hold the rose out towards the camera as if he were handing it to someone. It was so romantic but what really stopped my heart was the look in his eyes, it was filled with such love and passion it left me speechless.

This time instead of coordinates it said 'Turn over' so i did and there was a note on the back.

**Sammy,**

**Well you've made it this far and you only have a bit further to go. So what you need to do is head to the end of the boardwalk and follow the garden trail. DO NOT RUSH! Take your time and enjoy the sights. Sniff some you soon.**

**Love,**

**Dean**

I followed the directons and headed to the end of the boardwalk until i came to a large rose covered arch. Once i passed through the arch i felt as if i had been transported into a victorian maze. There were flowers i couldn't even name all growing in large groups acting like a wall along the side of the trail. And the path was lit by old fire lamps that each gave off a warm flickering glow.

The further i moved down the path the more floral aroma's i could smell wafting through the air mixing with the fresh smell of the lake. Everywhere i looked there was flowers sprouting out most of which i didn't recongize. I was already lost in wonder when i started hearing what sounded like someone playing a spanish guitar.

I began drifting a bit faster towards to the soft meldley and found the gardens exit.

Holy...

" Wow" i gushed

There i was stadnig awe struck at the most amazingly romanticc setting i had ever seen.

It was a large porch off the back of a charming little cabin over looking the lake and all along the porchs railing there were flowering vines and twinkling lights wraping around in a intricit pattern. There was also a small stero sitting on the railing which seemed to be the source of the music , sitting next to it was the brown wrapping an case from the other CD.

And in the center of the porch there was a small table set for two with several small white candles as a center piece, candles that were identical to ones i saw in Anne's shop. There was food already set out on the plates, Large t-bone steaks , cheddar covered broccoli and loaded baked potatoes, which as i approached smelled exactly like the mmouth watering aroma that had filled the impala on the way here.

" Hey i thought i told you not to rush" Dean's voice washed over me as he came through the back door of the cabin hold a bottle of chapange and two glasses. I had realized just how much i wanted to see him until he was stand right there and with out thinking i ran to him an all but tackeled him as i hugged him tight.

He chuckled and hugged me back while trying not to drop the glass in his hands. " Yeah i missed you too Sammy" he said as we separted " Now lets get to the grub." Dean's bright smile was something i was defaintly getting used to. We sat down an Dean poured some of the wine which turned out to be my favorite kind ,Red, how he knew that was a mystery to me since i had never told him.

I looked around at the setting then to my food and back to Dean who was staring directly at me. " So?" he prompted " So...What?" i couldn't believe i was actually blushing but i was sure Dean's thoarty chuckles weren't helping any " So what do you think? of all this?" he waved his hand in a circle meaning ' everything'. " Oh yeah it's...Amazing! I had now idea you could pull somethign like this off! Your amazing!" Dean's face reddened at my compliment and he focused on his food so i did as well and we fell into a rather comfortable silence.

But as always i have to ruin everything. " I just don't get why you did all this, you already won the bet. You don't have anything else to prove." Dean raised is eyebrow and gave me his ' you really don't get it' look. Then he stood and came over and kneeled beside me grabbing one of my hands " Do you honsetly believe i would have gone through all this for a bet?" his face clearly said ' hell no' so i shooked my head negative.

I was still confused and Dean could see it " Wow for a smart guy you can be pretty dumb" He whispered as he leaned up and pressed his lips firmly to mine.I froze.

And how does the whole breathing thing work again?

A/N

Sorry i'm taking so long to update but my cousins are here for the summer and they won't let me have any time on the computer so please be patience and now that i love you all so very mucha and i will do my best ot get more chapters faster( there is only one more chap in this story).

Btw, I'm starting new fic's that aren't Supernatural. I have a Life with Derek fic ( Dasey of course) A Criminal minds fic ( Derek/Reid I3 Reid!) and possibly a Naruto fic ( NaruSasu) What do yall think? Anyone interested?

Love and Lightsabers,

Lady L,Amor


	7. Perfect  FINAL CHAP!

OH MY GOD! 

Kissing my brother should not feel this damn good!

But it did! Dean was so warm and so...so Dean!

And God was he a damn good kisser! He held my hair with a firm but not to tight grip and had his free hand making tantalizing circles on my thigh.

He scent surrounded me making my thoughts blurr and my brain fry.

He smelled like leather, pine, ivory soap and his earthly Dean scent! And if what his scent was doing to my mental state was bad his taste was ruining whatever brain cells i had left. He tasted like bitter coffee, mint and a little hint of something sweet i couldn't place.

My hands some how managed to work them selfs up Deans chest and around his neck and pulled him closer. He groaned deep in his thoart which sent a shiver down my spine.

I let out a whimper i will never admit to when he pulled away. We just sat there, his hand still on my thigh and my arms still around his neck and my eye's still shut, just breathing heavily for a moment. Until Dean spoke " Sammy, open your eye's" sounding alittle winded. It took some effort to lift my heavy lids but i managed it.

Dean's eye's were darker than usual and his face was flush , he was breath-taking. He took a deep breath threw swallon lips before he spoke." Sam, i need you to know that i love you. As more than a brother or a farther figure. I love you as the man who wants to spend the rest of his life with you no matter what happens. I love you as the only person who has every really understood you or ever could. Sam I love you as the perfecct man for you. And all i'm asking is if you love me to ?"

Wow.

Really wow.

What the hell do you say to that?

" I Love you too" Was all i could manage but i guess that was enough because Dean's face lit up with a cheek splitting smile then he was kissing me then words weren't needed.

I have no idea what i got myself into or how this will work but for once i'm glad i took that bet!


End file.
